gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
List of firearms used in Gotham
The following list contains all the firearms used in the filming of Gotham. Handguns * Beretta 92FS INOX - When he invades Barbara Kean's penthouse, a criminal under Butch Gilzean uses this pistol to threaten Barbara during . Regan uses the same type of pistol to rob several banks in . Butch later uses it to make an important decision at the end of . Gabe uses one during to threaten Derek Delaware. * Colt M1911A1 - Used by Victor Zsasz as he main firearm. In , The Waynes' killer uses it to murder Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne in cold blood. Jason Skolimski, Gerald Crane and Alfred Pennyworth also use some of these. *Ruger GP100 - Clyde uses a GP100 to shoot at Gus Floyd during . *Beretta 92FS - Morry Quillan's henchman tries to use a Beretta 92FS to eliminate the captive street kids during , though he is killed by James Gordon before he can do it. *Glock 17 - In , the cops point several Glock 17s at the criminal holding a female cop hostage. *Smith & Wesson 19 - Butch executes Saviano with a S&W 19 at the end of . * Heckler & Koch USP Compact - Doug uses a H&K USP Compact in to kill Shad, he later uses it to threaten Quillan. *Luger P08 - A P08 is used by Francis Dulmacher to threaten Fish Mooney. *SIG-Sauer P226 - Gordon uses a P226 as his main weapon in several episodes of Season One. *Colt Python - Frankie Carbone uses a Colt Python to secure the attacked kitchen during , the robber responsible for the attack also uses one during the same episode. *IMI Jericho 941 - One of Sal Maroni's thugs uses a Jericho 941 during , who is later disarmed by Gordon. *SIG-Sauer P226R - During continuity errors, Gordon uses a P226R instead of a P226. *SIG-Sauer P229 E2 - A jammed P229 E2 is planted by Butch in Lidia's during *Tokarev TT-33 - A TT-33 is used by Patti throughout , most notably where she executes an eyeless henchman. *Walther PP - Larissa Diaz uses a Walther PP during . *Walther PPK - Alfred uses a Walther PPK during to save Bruce Wayne from Diaz. *Smith and Wesson 10 - Harvey Bullock uses a S&W 10 during the season. A paranoid Barbara later points the same type of revolver at Gordon, thinking that more Falcone thugs were coming. *Smith and Wesson Model 10HB - Tommy Bones uses this revolver to execute Connor during . One of Zsasz' henchwomen also uses one during the gunfight in . *Smith & Wesson 29 - A S&W 29 is used by Haskins throughout . *Smith & Wesson 65 - Davis Lamond uses a S&W 65 at the end of during the confrontation with Bullock and Gordon. Submachine Guns *Heckler & Koch MP5 - A H&K MP5 is used by Fish's and Maroni's thugs during . *IMI Uzi - Connor's associate uses a jammed Uzi during the end of . *MP40 - Dickey uses a MP40 SMG during . *Thompson M1921AC - Tommy Bones and Maroni's thugs use Tommy guns to kill Falcone operatives at the end of . Assault Rifles To be added Shotguns *Benelli Nova Tactical - Trope uses a Benelli Nova Tactical throughout . *Ithaca 37 Stakeout - Clyde Destro uses a "Stakeout" throughout . Criminals led by Falcone also use some of these to coldly slaughter Fish Mooney's thugs during . *Mossberg 500AT - Some of Fish's thugs use Mossberg 500ATs shotguns during *Ithaca 37 - Marge uses an Ithaca 37 during the gunfight with Gordon, Bullock and Penguin during . At the end of the same episode, Penguin uses the same gun to execute Marge. Gregor Kasyanov's thugs also use some of these during . *Lupara - Maroni uses a Sawn-Off Shotgun (also known as Lupara by Italian mobsters) to execute Falcone operatives during . Gus Floyd also uses this shotgun during during the bank heist. *Remington 870 - Gregor Kasyanov holds Ian Hargrove hostage at gunpoint with a Remington 870 before he dies during an explosion during . During the same episode, a GCPD officer escorts the prisoners to Arkham with this gun. *Winchester Model 1200 - During , Blackgate guards escort Ian Hargrove with Winchester Model 1200 shotguns. *Smith and Wesson 3000 - At the end of , an Arkham Asylum guard is seen handling a S&W 3000. Sniper Rifles *Remington 700 - The Catcher uses a Remington 700 to shoot at Fish's helicopter during . *Winchester 70 - Bullock uses a Winchester 70 to raid the Falcone Manor during . Light Machine Gun *FN M249E2 SAW - Oswald Cobblepot uses this LMG to ruthlessly kill Fish's gang during . Rocket Launchers *M72 LAW - Two hit men use a M72 LAW to wound Falcone during . Category:Miscellaneous Category:Lists Category:Objects